Kōmorikuro
Kōmorikuro (コウモリ黒, Kōmorikuro) is a bat and the personal summon of the Konohagakure kunoichi: Hotaru Canan. Kōmorikuro resided in one of the caves in the Land of Caves. Hotaru simply calls him Kuro (黒, Kuro). Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Kōmorikuro can be described as a quiet summon, but at the same time an ambitious and intelligent individual. He also has a suave and charismatic side, which helps him deal with his summoner's violent and disturbing personality; he has a tendency to refer to Hotaru with the nicknames of "Baby/Babe" (赤ん坊), "Baby girl" (女の子) or "Darling" (ダーリン) when she is summoing him. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(Greeting Hotaru after being summoned) "Baby, you are lookin' fine, today!" Reference *Kōmorikuro is a summoning character created by Risa Higure for the Naruto RPC Universe. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT